When you look me in the eyes
by Rachel-fall
Summary: What happens when a simple girl meets Nick Jonas and they get along. Pure Fluff for all you people that love a good romantic cheasy story. Nick jonas, The Jonas brothers. Nothing Hannah montana related
1. Please Don't make me go

**Ok prepare to be fluffed... This is just a thing I've been thinking about for 2 days now so I decided to write it down I an introducing the world to Iceland by putting it in there :D .. It has nothing to do with Hannah Montana or any other show that they have been on... Have fun..  
P. S First chapter is mostly about how they get there.. There will be after this nothing other than the Jonas brothers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rachel's Prove** (a.n: the name means nothing ;))

I had my 2 month summer planed completely.  
I was going to do nothing and hang out at home.  
It sounded good enough until Mary had a fantastic idea. We had been friends since 1st grade and we had been like sisters since, but sometimes she had very weird plans.  
"Please go with me. Please. Please. Please" Mary said and  
jumped around.  
" My mom will only let me go to the concert in L.A if you go too."  
" But I have want to spend summer here. In Iceland.  
Doing nothing" I said and collapsed on the sofa.   
Putting my light brown hair in a messy bun.  
"It'll be fun, you've always wanted to go to L.A. And now  
you can, and with me, to a concert." Mary was so  
excited, there was no way I could say no.  
"Fine I'll go but only for two weeks." I said finally giving in.  
" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
SOOOOO MUCH" Mary screamed and hugging me very tightly.  
It made me happy to make my friend happy,  
maybe going to L.A wasn't such a bad Idea.  
It might even be fun, shopping, beach and cute guys.  
" So who are we going to see in concert anyways?" I asked  
" THE JONAS BROTHERS" Mary screamed, she couldn't wait.  
"I've never heard of them, guess I'll have to go out and buy a  
CD with them before we leave"  
Mary's face dropped.  
" You have never heard of them. They rock and Joe Jonas is so cute!!"  
I rolled her eyes. I wasn't the type to fall for actors or musicians.  
"Well I better book a ticket then and go ask my mom if she wants to come with"  
I said preparing to stand up but Mary pushed me into the sofa.  
"I've already done it and I was only aloud to go with you because you are very responsible so that our moms don't have to go" Mary had a huge grin on her face.   
"What!" I wasn't sure if she could handle going all the way   
to L.A from ICELAND by myself.  
" What about money?"  
"Oh my dad is taking care of that, our dads are giving us two credit cards to  
shop for what ever we want!" Our dads were actually very rich and we  
were very spoiled but we didn't really show it like most other girls do .  
"I can't believe our moms are letting two 17 year old girls go  
to L.A by themselves! For a week!"  
"Well believe it, and we are flying out tomorrow!"   
Mary said and pulled out two plane tickets.  
"WHAT! Tomorrow. That's to soon"  
"No just run upstairs and pack everything your need. I already have" Mary said and pulled me out of the sofa.  
I ran upstairs as fast as I could and started packing thinking **" Why do you let her pull me into these things?"**

So that is how I ended up here standing in line after the concert with a million of other fans. This is going to take awhile. I liked the concert I have to say and that curly haired boy is pretty cute. Mary told me he is the same age as us.  
She knows everything about them.  
Mary of course loved the concert and is now jumping with joy to get to meet them at the meet and great. I really am just getting an autograph, while Mary brought her entire closet full of Jonas brother stuff for them (Joe mostly) to sign.

We were next in line, I thought that she was going to pass out.  
The guard Finally called Mary to got to get and autograph from Nick. You could just see this big smile on her face when he finished signing it and gave her a hug before she moved onto Kevin. That's when I got called to go say hi to Nick.  
"Great concert!" I said feeling very stupid about saying that.  
"Thanks" He said with out looking up as I passed him the CD to sign but before he started he said "What's your name" That's when everything changed. He looked me straight in the eyes and I into his.  
I could swear that it had lasted a life time. He has the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.  
"R... R.. Rachel" I managed to say. He finally noticed what was going on and signed the CD.  
"Thank you" I said and started to move over to Kevin but Nick grabbed my arm.  
"Don't you want a hug" he said and smirked. I just smiled and could tell I was blushing.  
He pulled me into a very warm hug before whispering into my ear.  
" Come to the after party, it's a 10 in the ballroom at the 4 seasons, I'll put you on the list" after that he let go of me and smiled. The only thing I could do was smile back and nod. There was no way I could pass up and opportunity like this.  
I walked then over to Kevin who was giving his younger brother a strange look before smiling up to me to ask me my name.  
When we had gotten through I had gotten all three signatures and was standing beside the line with Mary.  
"We had such a connection" Mary said and was completely mesmerized.  
"Well you see... " I began but she cut in.  
" When he took the CD from my hand we touched and sparks flew everywhere"  
"Mary I have something to tell you... " I got cut of again.  
" I don't care if I had only seen him. He is my one true love" she went on, but I had had enough.  
"MARY LISTEN TO ME. I got invited to the after party" I screamed put said the rest in hush tone not wanting every girl to jump on me as  
we were walking out of the stadium. Mary's face dropped.  
" What.. What ... WHAT! But how. Who invited you?" She asked completely shocked  
I whispered my answer.  
"I didn't hear you" Mary said  
I said it a little louder.  
" Oh come on Rachel just tell me" She said grapping my shoulders  
" Fine Nick Jonas ok." I said and watched as Mary just looked at me and laughed..  
" I don't believe you, your just trying to get back at me for rolling you down the steps in a shopping cart" We both laughed at that one but I got serious again.  
" Don't believe me huh?. Then don't come tonight"  
"Oh I'll come but I just don't believe that THE Jonas brothers are staying at the same hotel as us and Nick invited you. I mean you saw him for what 2 minuets. Can't wait to see what comes out of this" And with that we both got into the taxi back to our hotel. I couldn't wait to see her when she found out I wasn't joking


	2. Room 1835

**Thank you for reviews  
****Lynner-15****- ** **Thank you so much. It made my night.. :D  
Well here is the next chapter.. R&R**

We got ready to go the Party. Mary was still not believing me and getting a little annoyed that I was keeping this up.  
We headed downstairs to the ball room.  
" Rachel please just stop this before you humiliate yourself" Mary said with a little smirk in her face.  
" Just see for yourself" I said and walked up to the ballroom where are very muscular man was at the door holding a pad only wearing black.   
"Name" He said not really paying any attention to me and Mary.  
"Rachel" I said and he looked on the pad  
" Go on in" and he opened the door.  
Mary's face dropped when she saw all the people and especially Joe sitting talking to some person.  
" R... Rachel" she said almost so soft that I couldn't hear it.  
"I told you so" I said and patted her on the back  
" Does my hair look ok, how's my outfit" Mary started stressing over these things when she finally realized where she was.  
" You look great. Please don't go all fan girly on him and just be cool"  
I said as I gave her a little push to Joes direction  
"Thank you" she mouthed to me as she walked away.  
I just smiled and made my way to get something to drink.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me.  
I turned around just to meet those beautiful brown eyes of his again.  
"Hey" I said and I could feel my cheeks start to blush " Thanks for the invite".  
" No problem, it is kind of boring here so I was really needing the company"  
He led me to a sofa where I could see Joe talking to Mary.  
You could see how much she was trying to scream and jump on Joe  
but you could see the happiness in her eyes.  
" So where are you from?" He asked as both of us sat down.  
"Iceland" I rolled my eyes, it wasn't the most fascinating place to live..  
" Oh wow that's amazing, never met anybody from there"  
Nick really seemed to take an interest in it.  
"So how long are you in L.A for??" Nick asked me  
"About 2 weeks, what about you guys, aren't you touring or something?"  
" Yeah we stay here for about 3 weeks, our next show is in 2 weeks, We are recording a new album." Nick just smiled and blushed a little when our eyes met.

From there on we talked and talked for about an hour until Joe, Mary  
and Kevin joined us.   
It was like we had know each other for such a long time by the way we talked.  
Joe was so funny, Kevin was really nice and  
Nick was.. there weren't words to describe him.  
Our eyes met a few time but it seemed like an eternity.  
It just really felt nice. The Party was ending unfortunately.  
The Brothers had to go up on stage and say thank you to everybody before  
they left and all I could see was Nick, but the thing I noticed is  
he was also looking at me. Joe even had to nudge him a little when it was his time to talk.

" Well guys it was great meeting you all" I said as we walked out the door of the ballroom.  
" Aw I don't want the night to end, why don't you guys come up to our room and we can still have a party there?" Nick suggested  
"Sure that'd be great, we don't really have anything to do tomorrow" I said and smiled at Mary.

"You know what guys I am going to hit the hey. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow"  
I gave Mary a weird look.  
"Ok I'll come anyways, just give me 5 minuets to go and change real quick." I said.  
" Great, our room is 1835" Nick said before we went our separate ways giving me a warm smile and a wink. I had to turn quick so I wouldn't giggle like a school girl.  
What is this guy turning me into??

We got to our rooms and as soon as the door closed I grabbed Mary by the shoulders staring her right in the eyes.  
" Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"  
Mary just laughed.  
" I ate her. "  
" Mary! You are turning down a chance to hang out with JOE JONAS. Your one true love remember?" I was so shocked at her.  
" I just didn't feel like hanging out tonight. I mean I really like him but I guess I am not IN love with him. But have you heard about this band Rooney they are SO cute."  
"UGHHH" Is all I could say. That's Mary for you, but I still loved her.  
" Joe is really nice and funny but I think we are just going to be friends, if that's ok with you Rachel?" she said and started to get dressed in some comfier clothes and have it cozy for the night  
"Yeah I am ok with it, why wouldn't I be? Have you seen my pink pants?" I Said and started to look around.  
"No reason. But Rachel I saw the way Nick looked at you, I think he really likes you, don't mess this up. Oh and the pink pant. I am kinda wearing them." Mary said and slid under the covers.  
"Yeah Nick is nice and funny and I'll try not to mess this up. Why can't you wear your own pants" I picked up a pillow and tossed it at her before leaving the room in just a t-shirt, jeans and flip flops.

I walked up to room 1835, taking a breath before knocking on the door.  
The door opened quickly and I was grabbed by 6 pairs of hands and lifted up and in to the door, hearing the door close behind me. I instantly started laughing when they tossed me on the bed and started tickling me.   
"STOP! STOP!" I Yelled and they backed of.  
" You know we did this about 5 minutes ago thinking it was you but it turned out to be the maid, she was pretty shocked and ran out the room before we could say anything"  
Joe said and sat down on the sofa.  
I laughed hysterically at the thought of some poor girl being picked up and thrown on the bed by some strangers.  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nick asked sitting down next to me on the bed.  
I finally stopped laughing and looked around the room. It was huge.  
I was in the bedroom and Joe in the living room. Biggest hotel room I had ever seen.  
" Not sure, watch TV, play video games what ever your up to" I said and sat up.  
" Wow your like the perfect girl, hold on to this one Nick" Joe said.  
Nick's face turned all red, he picked up a pillow and threw it at Joe's head. I guess that's what brothers do. Embarrass you.  
I just smiled at Nick and looked at the floor.  
The night went great. We played video games, me and Nick beating Joe and Kevin almost every time. We had a pillow fight as well and then when fianally things started to cool down we sat down and played poker, betting on cookies.  
I started to deal the cards.  
" Hey Rachel do you mind if we practice Please be mine, just to go over it, I want to get it right this time" Joe said and stood up to get Nick's and Kevin's guitar.  
"Sure I'll just play solitaire." I said and winked at them.  
He gave Kevin and Nick their guitars and they started playing.

**They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful**

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my loveBy this time I had started to sing without noticing. ****

If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mineI guess I sang through out the song without looking up from my card game. Still listening to every word Nick sang.  
"Wow Rachel, I had no Idea you could sing like that" Nick said and put his guitar down.  
"Huh?" I said and looked up. " Oh I'm sorry I do that sometimes without realizing what I'm doing. I promise I won't do it again" I said feeling very embarrassed.  
"No it was great, you have a beautiful voice" Nick said and his face turned a shade of red.   
"Yeah Rachel, have you ever been on stage or anything like that?" Kevin asked me.  
"No just the shower and when I have my Ipod, so who wants to play poker?" I answered quickly wanting to change the subject.  
They put their guitar away and got the cookies.  
The night was long, we stayed up until about 4 watching movies, I acedently fell asleep on Nicks shoulder but I guess he didn't mind.  
"Wow it's nearly 4:30 I better get going." I said and took my head off Nicks shoulder though I really didn't want to.  
I guess by my speaking everybody woke up.  
"Yeah we should be heading back to our rooms." Keving said waking Joe up who was laying in a very weird posission on the couch.  
" I'll walk you to your room" Nick said and stood up.  
The four of us went out together though Kevin and Joe just had to go across the hall to their rooms. But me and nick went down to the 15th floor, just joking about the night.  
"Hey me and the guys are actually going to Disneyworld in about 3 days maybe you and Mary would like to come?" Nick asked me as we came out the elevator.   
"We'd love to, but we will have to do something so nobody will recognize you guys"  
"You'll figure something out" Nick said and smiled very sweetly.  
I stopped at my door 1556.   
"Thank you for tonight" I said and took the key from my back pocket.  
" No problem, I had a blast tonight, and if you ever want to come to the studio to hear us record no problem."  
"Oh we will that would be great to see a live recording. Well I guess this is goodnight" I said and started to open my door.  
"Goodnight" Nick said but before walking away he gave me a little peck on the cheek.  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow" He said and turned to walk away.  
"But I'll see you tomorrow" I yelled back at him. He turned around bowed and headed down the hall.  
I got into my room and of course Mary was asleep. I guess I have to tell her about all our plans when she wakes up.  
The next thing I did was put on a very comfy sweater and boxers and went to bed, the only problem is that whenever I closed my eyes I could always see Nick.   
That was the image that I had in my mind when I fell asleep.  
And that night I even had the weirdest dream too. I was up on stage singing Hello Beautiful with Nick.  
But I guess that will never happen.

**Ok there is more to come, stay tuned and keep on Reviewing love them.. :D**


	3. Studio and Screams

**Wow thank's everybody who is putting my story on story alert and favorite stories. I will try to update soon. Me and Mary (Yes me and her are best friends) We have decided to do at least a sequel and are in the talks how the 3****rd**** one is going to send so you have to get into it haha.. :D So R&R**

Rachel's prov

**  
**Well I guess Mary didn't count on me being home at 4.30 cause she set her alarm on 8 to get most out of the day. I had to wake up cause Mary does not take no for an answer.  
I told her about Disney world and that we were invited to the studio to hear them play. She couldn't be more excited. Sure she didn't love Joe anymore and moved on the "Rooney" and Cody Linley who was her new heartthrob. But never the less she still liked to hang out with Joe and I couldn't blame her he was pretty funny.  
"OMG Rachel look at this" Mary said as we were walking out the door.  
She turned around and showed a bouquet of roses.  
"They're for you"  
I took the card from her hand.  
"Dear Rachel.  
Shall I compare the do a summers day?  
xoxo  
Nick"  
My heart skipped a beat. It was short, romantic and so SO sweet.  
"Come on Rach we have to go if you want to catch Nick at the studio" Mary said and took the flowers from me and dragged me out of the room.  
We got a taxi and headed straight for the studio. Mary had never been to  
one before and she had a great voice so she was so excited to see how it worked.

We walked in and saw that they were starting to record Hello Beautiful.   
You could see all of them smiling when they saw us but still completely focused on the song. I kept my eyes glued to Nick without realizing it, completely gone into  
my own little word, a world that Mary had to snap me from once in a while.  
The thing I noticed though was that Nick was looking at me through out  
the song as well, his brown beautiful eyes so gentle and loving that  
you just felt safe looking at him, the way his hair bounced around his  
face as he played his guitar and how he would smile every time he said   
Beautiful and looked at me.  
SNAP  
Mary was used to me drifting of so she didn't really seem to think much of it.  
"That's a wrap!" The producer said as they ended their 3rd take.   
Joe immediately ran out and did a funny handshake thing with Mary.  
Something that they had made at the party.  
I ran up to Nick and grabbed both of his hands.  
"Thank you so much for the flowers and the sweet note" I smiled sweetly, went on the top of my toes and kissed him on the cheek, I noticed what I had just done. I let go slowly and blushed, I didn't mean to do that.  
I saw that Nicks cheeks went a shade of red as well.  
"I'm glad you liked them." Nick said. It would seem strange to anybody  
watching us that there were these two very talk active teenagers just staring   
at each other not saying a word, the only emotion showing was a simple  
smile from their faces.

"Hey we are going out for some coffee do you guys want to come with ??"  
We heard Kevin say as he came from talking to the producer.  
"We'd love to!" Mary said before I could answer, my eyes lost in Nicks.

We went out to Starbucks, each getting our favorite.  
Then we would all just sit down and have a nice talk, though  
of course there would be tween fans that came up to the boys  
and asked for autographs and pictures, which they gladly did.  
They really cared about the fans.

The next two days went by the same. We would go first thing  
to the studio and hang out and goof around there.  
We'd then go get some coffee, trying thought to Hide the boys look a little so that there wouldn't be a mob attack.  
Then me and Mary would go sight seeing or shopping in   
Hollywood, which we did A LOT of. At night time we would  
meet up again with the boys and head out for diner or just stay  
in the room and hang out, just order room service.  
The brothers didn't really know anybody around L.A that  
they could actually hang out with so we all enjoyed just goofing of together.

"Hey are you girls coming with us to Disney tomorrow?" Kevin asked as he threw himself on the couch in Nick's room.  
"Sure we'd love to" I said and sat next to Nick on the other sofa.  
"Great, me and the guys are only supposed to be on some parade, one at 2 and the other is a night light parade, the rest of the time we are free to spend in Disney." Joe said and then stuffed a muffin that was on the table into his moth.  
" We can probably get you guys on the parade so you don't have to wait in the crowed, there will be some other singers and actors there though" Kevin said and smiled sweetly.  
" No way other ACTORS!!!" Mary jumped out of her seat " Which ones?"  
"I think all the names are on that sheet of paper on the desk there" Kevin said and pointed to the table.   
Mary ran over and let her eyes run through the names. Her eyes widened.  
Me, Nick and Kevin had just started talking before we were interrupted with a loud scream from Mary.  
"CODY LINLEY IS GOING TO BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!" Mary screamed jumping up and down.  
" CAN I MEET HIM PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE"  
"Only if you stop screaming" Joe said and covered his ears like the rest of us did. Her scream was deadly.  
"Sorry" Mary whispered but jumped up and down and did a little dance.  
The rest of the night was quiet, we played video games, watched a movie or two and just had a relaxing night, well except for the wrestling on the bed. Which I won Nick on. Or I think I did, he better not have let me win.  
We decided to have a good night so we started to say our goodbyes. Mary and Joe had gotten really close and were now joking about how they couldn't live without each other and how they would die not seeing one and other. Then started talking about pies. That's what happens when you put two very hyper people together.  
Nick leaned in and whispered  
"I don't know about them, but I can't wait to spend the whole day with you tomorrow" then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"I can't wait either" I said and smiled "And we have to hid you in some way so nobody will tackle you on any rides!"  
"We'll figure something out" Mary cut in, she pulled my shoulder telling me that she wanted to go to bed.  
"Well I guess we'll see you guy's tomorrow" I said  
"We'll come pick you guys up at 9" Kevin said leaving as well to go to his room.  
"Great!" Mary said and turned around.  
I took a quick look at Nick before I left and saw that he moth "Can't wait" to me before closing the door.  
"Mary I adore that guy" I told her, in a hush tone just incase he was there.  
" Everybody can see that, it is no secret at all!" she said and rolled her eyes.  
" BUT WE ARE GOING TO SEE CODY LINLEY TOMORROW" She screamed.  
The rest of the way down she talked about what she was going to say and wear when she met Cody.  
I just couldn't wait for tomorrow


	4. Lights camera flower

**Thank you so much for your comments I really enjoy reading them.**

**And to one of the commenters, I know that this is not realistic but this is just a thing I want to write and very romantic. This is a fanfic about the Jonas Brothers.  
Just wanted to clear that out. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like this next chapter. **

We were standing on the beach the sun was setting, it was so romantic. I could see Nicks chocolate brown eyes. He smiled to me before leaning in for a kiss. So close that I could feel his breath.  
Suddenly a loud trumpet started playing so loud. I jumped up from my bed. I was so scared where was that noise coming from???

I felt something fall on my bed.  
I screamed on the top of my lungs and heard that Mary did too.  
I opened my eyes after getting used to the sound and looked around.  
I could make out a figure next to me and another in the middle of mine and Mary's bed.  
"JOE!!!!!" I screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"  
"Wake up call" I heard the figure next to me say. I turned to see Nick.  
I playfully pushed him out of the bed and checked the clock.  
"It's 6 in the morning. We were going to meet up at 9!" I said and looked at Joe who held the trumpet.  
Mary didn't bother to wake up and put the covers over her head.  
"Well we can get breakfast" Kevin said and sat down on Mary's bed tickling her feet a little.  
"Ugh" I said and did the same as my friend. I pulled the sheets over my head and wanted to go back to sleep.  
I felt something big land on my feet. I pulled the covers away quickly to see Nick on my legs.  
"Nope rise and shine" he said and started tickling me.  
"STOP PLEASE STOP!" I laughed.  
He finally did and sat again next to me.  
" By the way, how did you guys get into the room ?" I asked and looked at Joe.  
"Mary gave us a key!" he said and had a big smile on his face.  
I picked up a pillow and threw it at her, she didn't move but gave out an "ugh" sound.  
I whispered something into Nicks ear who gave his brothers a sign.  
"1...2...3.." they mouthed in union and all of them jumped on Mary and started tickling her.  
She yelled but soon started to laugh begging them to stop. When they did she gave me a mad/joking look but my only reply was holding up Joes trumpet.

The boys ended up winning and woke us up. We met them downstairs for breakfast and coffee before heading of to Disney land.  
Because of the news of the Jonas Brothers appearing in Disney land every fan girl from L.A was there to see them.  
Me and Mary stayed in the car while the boys went out into the crowed of screaming fans. We were going to meet them at the parade rehearsal which was in one of the studios.   
The moment we walked into there you heard Mary scream.  
"Shhhhh" I put my hand over her mouth.  
"It's Cody, over there, I can see him, Rachel do you see him, isn't he cute, Rachel do you see him ?" She kept saying and pointed to his direction.  
"Just go talk to him"  
Mary nodded, calmed down and checked her clothes to see if they were still ok before running of in his direction.  
"Pff" I said and walked around before seeing the brothers looking at their slide which was the Mickey Mouse one.  
We had 10 minuets before the show, so we just decided instead of going out just yet we would wait for the parade to start.  
We got Cody and Mary to come sit with us and just talk. Though me and Nick didn't really pay attention to what they where saying but arguing over who was a better guitarist, Keith Richards or Jimmy Hendrix.  
"5 minuets to show" we heard a voice yell over everybody.  
We took our place. Me and Mary were just supposed to stand there and wave, which was not bad at all, while the guys where up a little higher than us so people could see them more easily.  
The whole thing went by weary quickly, there were a lot of screaming fans all over the place.  
The Jonas brothers sang Poor unfortunate souls 2 times through the parade while the rest of the people on our slide danced to it.  
Mary had a great time, Cody had run down a number of times to tell her something funny. Which he was later told not to do because then other kids could not see his so well.

Then Parade finally ended, I could not get that song out of my head, and we all went back into the studio.

We ran through what we were supposed to do in the light show that evening before getting time of to go to the rides.

"Cody asked me to hang out with him and his friend today, can I please please"  
Mary said as she ran over to us.

"Sure, I guess its just me and the brothers then" I told her and she gave me a Big hug before running of again.  
"I'll see you tonight" I could hear her yell as I turned to walk away.

The only thing I could do was smile, I was so happy for her.

Me and Mary had brought along some new clothes for the boys so nobody would recognize them, so they had to put those on before they went out.  
There they stood, Kevin was wearing a baggy surfer shirt with wide pants, a hat and some black sunglasses.  
Joe came out next in a light sweat shirt some knee length shorts, a wide shirt and a hat.  
Nick came out last in the same outfit as Kevin but different colors. Dark blue jeans, blue shirt, black hat and sunglasses.  
I stood there looking at him up and down. **Damn that guy is hot** I thought. I noticed how weird I looked with my mouth open and closed it quickly.   
"What do you guys think" Joe said admiring his outfit.  
"You guys look fantastic and I think nobody will recognize you" I said still looking at Nick.  
"Well then lets get going" Kevin said and pushed all 3 of us out the door.

We spent t he entire time going on water rides and rollercoaster's and such, we had a blast.  
We got ice cream and pop corn and had laughed so hard when Joe decided to **try** to get into the little kids costumes. The sales person was not very happy.  
Nobody recognized them all day which was a difference for them.

"That was not scary" Joe said as we came out of the haunted house.  
"Then why did you scream when that spider fell down" Kevin said and crossed his arms.   
" I was trying to scare the spider away" Joe said and turned around in a dramatic way.  
"Do you guys want some water?" Kevin asked  
"Sure" Me and Nick said at the same time.  
"Come on spider slayer, help me with the drinks" Joe walked after Kevin annoyed.

We watched the two of them leave, I could feel something soft and warm around my right hand, I looked down to see Nicks hand in mine. I slowly looked up to meet his eyes.  
"I am really having fun today, it's been a long time since we've done stuff like this." Nick said.  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because we get tackled everywhere we go."

"Oh" is the only thing I could come up with, I felt really bad for them to miss  
out of everyday things that you actually take for granted, like going out   
shopping or just getting coffee. They couldn't do any of that stuff without  
having to put on a hat or sunglasses.  
As my thoughts started to drift of I could feel Nicks other hand on my   
chin lightly lifting my face up to meet his. That got my attention.   
Our faces moved closer I could feel his breath on me as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a cold stream of water running over me.  
I yelled on the top of my lungs. I opened my eyes to see that Nick  
was socked and so was I. I turned around quickly to see Joe  
holding two **empty** water bottles.  
"Ops sorry" He said and laughed.  
His smile faded when he saw the way I looked at him.  
"Rachel, why you looking at me like that." I walked closer to him.  
"Rachel, get away, stay back" He broke into a run and I ran after  
him while Kevin and Nick staying behind laughing as they saw us disappear.  
They started laughing even harder when they saw me coming with  
a satisfied look on my face and Joe following me, twice as socked  
as me and Nick put together.  
"What... laugh Happened" Kevin said and bent down in laugher.  
"Do not! Tick of a girl with a water bucket" Joe said and shivered sending me a look.  
Nick stopped laughing. "Wait were did you get a water..." He got cut of when he say Joe's serious face. " I wont ask" Nick said and backed away.  
When everybody had calmed down and everything was ok with me, Nick and Joe we kept on going on rides until we had to get back to the studio.

We soon met up with Mary and Cody when we got back. Mary gave me, Joe and Nick a weird look seeing as how we where really wet and not Kevin. She quickly cleared her mind of that thought and told me about her day.  
"Cody is sooooo sweet. He bought me some heart shaped candy. He also picked up a rose for me, bent down on his knees and said " for the fairest of them all" in a British accent. Then we went to the haunted house and he held on to me when I got scared. He is just so sweet and funny and cute, did I mention sweet." Mary drifted off.  
That girl was hocked. I was so happy for her, she had had an awesome day.  
"He sounds fantastic" I said but she didn't hear me, she was of in her own little world.  
She just smiled and ran off to her slides again.  
I turned to walk to our check out ours. It was supposed to be such a beautiful parade, with lots of pretty lights.  
I came up to ours but felt a hand grab mine and pull me inside the slide.   
"What the... " I started but felt a warm finger pressed against my lips  
"Shh we're not supposed to be here." I could here Nicks voice.  
I was correct. He turned on the light inside and I could see him and the room we where in.  
There wasn't much space so we stood pretty close together. The only thing in there was a microphone stand.  
Nick stood there in full wardrobe for tonight with his guitar on his back.  
" I wanted to show you the inside of the slide." He said and smiled  
"It's very... uhm.. pretty" I said and gave him a confused look.  
I figured out quickly why he had pulled me in there.  
His hands tangled with mine, he took a step closer to me.  
This was so wonderful, my heart started racing and my mind was going a million miles an hour.  
We moved closer and closer until we the same way we were earlier that day until Joe so ruddily interrupted us.  
Our lips were so close that it was almost painful when I got knocked of my feet and torn away from him.  
"Oh no, the parade has started" He said and helped me up.  
"Lets just go out the same way we came in." I said like it was no big deal.  
"But people will see us come out"  
"So?" Still not getting it.

"In a Disney parade a girl and a boy can't come out suddenly together from a small room, they might think something" You could see a small smile on his face as he ended that sentence.  
"Oh." I said finally getting were he was going. "What are we going to do"  
"Here take my guitar, you don't have to play it just act like you play back up or something" Nick said and took of his guitar and placed it around my neck.  
Our sight was suddenly blinded by a bright light coming above us, we could also make out a very loud scream.  
Our eyes adjusted within a few seconds. We were standing on the Jonas Brothers float. It was a big flower theme thing and me and Nick had been in the main flower which had just opened.  
Joe and Kevin looked shocked but relived to see Nick and me. They motioned us to do something.  
I did the only thing I knew how. I started to play the guitar.  
Nick, Joe and Kevin stared at me in amazement.  
Kevin soon realized that I was playing kids of the future and played along, not long after Nick joined them and him and Joe started singing.  
We finished the song and Nick took his guitar back.  
He leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
"That was amazing, thank you"  
I blushed and went to my regular spot.  
I turned around to see the slid behind us.  
What I saw was so fantastic.  
Cody and Mary had gotten of the slide and started dancing together on the street. She was so happy and Cody seemed so too.  
I watched them dance for a couple of minuets before feeling three hands of the brothers

on my arm dragging me up to them. As soon as they let go we all started dancing. We could hear many fans screaming and having fun.  
We had such a blast up there that it was horrible to see it all end. The pretty lights, the happy people in the crowd and the music. But sadly it had to end. 

When we got into the studio I saw Mary running my way to tell me all about the parade.  
Before she could say a word I cut in.   
"You don't have to say anything I saw you and Cody dancing"   
A big smile went across her face and she jumped up and down.   
"But did you know that Cody asked me on a date tomorrow, to show me the studio for his new show 'locker madness' (a.n. I just made that up) .  
"OMG MARY THAT'S FANTASTIC" I yelled and we both jumped up and down.  
" Is it ok with you thought" Mary asked me putting on a puppy eyes look.  
"Yeah why wouldn't it be, I'll just go out sight seeing or something."  
Her eyes widened. "THANK YOU" she said and ran to tell Joe. Who acted all girly with her.

We only had time to see the fireworks before we left, we were to tired to go on anymore rides.  
"This has been a great day" Kevin said as we came to a stop in a good spot for the show, all of them in their new outfits again.  
"Yeah it's been great" Nick said and looked at me.   
Joe and Mary were in deep conversation about the muffin man, about why the muffin man can't be a muffin girl.  
I just rolled my eyes but soon saw that the show had started.  
It was so beautiful, they sent up fireworks that blew up to look like hearts and smiling faces. Half way through I couldn't help myself. I took Nicks hand and wrapped my fingers with his. He looked at me surprised but soon switched to a warm smile. The rest of the show I had my head on his shoulders still holding on tight to his hands. Thinking about how things couldn't get more perfect than this.


	5. Sunsets

**Hey guys thanks for reading and Keep on R&R  
Lots of Love**

**Rachel prov**

"Rachel. Wake up. I'm going out now" I could hear Mary say beside my bed.  
"Ugh leave then" I said and put the covers over my head.  
"Fine" Mary said and turned around to get her purse.  
I could hear her open the door and quickly remembered something. I shot out of my bed and hugged her tightly.  
"Good luck today".  
"Thank you" She squeaked and jumped up and down with me.  
The moment she went out I went back in bed but couldn't get myself to fall asleep.  
I got out of bed, ordered room services before heading out.  
I wore some jeans, flats and a t-shirt, it was such a nice day in California.  
I took my purse from the bed, checked my hair if it was ok and headed out the door.  
I quickly jumped back as I opened the door to find Nick getting ready to knock.

He looked so startled but yet so cute. I looked at him up and down to see that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday apparently going out.  
"Wow you scared me" I said and pushed him a little back jokingly.   
"Sorry" Nick said with a innocent smile.  
"I was just wondering if your not doing anything today if I could show you around the city?"  
I smiled to myself knowing there was no way I could say no to that.  
"I'd love to"  
A big smile from ear to ear appeared on his face.  
We walked out of the hotel to a beautiful black Mercedes.  
"Is that?" I asked and pointed to the car.  
"Yeb" He said and walked over to the car to open the door for me.  
We drove around Hollywood. We stopped at Rodeo Drive to shop, Nick is actually the only boy I know who likes to shop.  
The only problem was that some girls recognized him. The good thing is that they kept a low key and just asked for a picture and a autograph.  
They gave me a confused look when we walked away.  
We soon headed of to the Chinese Theater and matched our hands with the cement one's.  
It was fun to goof around with him around L.A and spend the day with him. He was more indapended when he wasn't with his brothers. He had a little more freedom.

It was nice to see that side of him

**Short Mary prov**

I can't believe Cody Linley is taking me to his set this is so amazing.  
We walked through the studio, he was showing me all the props and sets. This was so amazing.  
"Here we are" He said and pushed open two big doors.  
A big school set appeared in front of us.  
"Wow!" is the only thing that came out of my mouth.   
He laughed and dragged me around to introduce me to everybody and show me the set before he started filming.  
In the middle of a conversation with his costar Selena Gomez we got interrupted by his director.  
"Cody we have a huge problem" He said almost shaking with stress.  
"What?"  
" Lilly dropped out of the show and she is the main, we can't keep on filming without a replacement"  
"How long do we have before deadline?" Cody asked now worried.  
" We have 2 days to find somebody" the director started pacing.  
Cody quickly turned to me.  
" Mary you took 3 years of acting school right?" Cody asked me.  
I got lost for a second in his beautiful eyes.  
"Ahha. I mean yes I was"  
Cody turned to his director quickly.  
"Does she fit the needs."

My heart stopped at what he asked.  
The man stopped and looked at me up and down.   
"Yeah sure, but she has to have auditions"  
Cody turned back to me.  
"Mary do you want to be in the show.?"  
He asked me with a big smile on his face.  
"I... I.. I'd love to" I tossed my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

**Rachel's prov**

It was getting pretty late and the sun was going to set soon. We had had a great day just seeing the city.  
"I think we should get back it's getting late." I told Nick as we went into the car.  
"There is still one more place I want to show you." He said and winked at me.  
I blushed and nodded.

We arrived somewhere I couldn't really make out because the driver parked parked behind a house.  
"Where are we?" I asked as Nick opened the door for me.  
" Come on" he said and grabbed my hand.  
We walked behind the house and I saw where we were.  
It was a beautiful beach and it was completely deserted.  
He led me further down so we would be closer to the water.  
"Oh my.. " I started. It was so beautiful, the sun was setting and all the colors reflected on water.  
"Like it?" Nick asked.  
"Like it I love it!" I said, our hands still together.  
"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He blushed lightly before realizing my hand.  
He took of his sweater and put it around my shoulders.   
"It's getting a bit chilly" He said as I put it on.  
" But you'll get cold" I said and tangled my hands in his again.   
"Nahh"  
We kept walking along the beach taking our shoes of to let the water play around our feet as we walked.  
" I meant to ask you though yesterday, when did you learn to play the guitar.?"  
I blushed at the thought of yesterday.  
"Well I started to play when I was 8 and haven't slowed down."  
"Wow" He said " But how'd you know our song?"  
"I'm a quick learner, I saw you guys playing it in the studio and got the hang of it" I told him and smiled.  
" And you hid this from us, shame on you" Nick said and bumped me.  
I pretended that he hurt myself.  
" Oww now I can't walk I think I twisted my ankle" I said and fell on the sand sending Nick down with me.  
" Well that wont do" Nick said and motioned me to climbed on his back.  
I just laughed and did what he wanted.  
He ran a few circles with me laughing.  
When he got a little tired he put me down so I faced him my arms around his neck still laughing.  
I looked into his brown eyes and I suddenly stopped laughing and blushed.  
We moved closer together and he put his hands on my hips, his touch felt so nice.  
He pulled me closer, our eyes closed and our noses touched. He stopped.  
I could feel his breath on my skin.  
"No Joe or opening flowers to stop us now" he said so softly.  
"Mm" I said.  
The gap between us closed and we shared a romantic kiss. Finally.  
His lips were so soft and tender. It was as if he was afraid to hurt me.  
There we stood on that beautiful beach with the sun setting and water around our feet.  
This was so perfect.   
After a few moment we broke away. Our eyes met, our breathes a little heavier and our hands still around each other.  
"Come on" he said and took my hand in his.  
We walked back down the beach. The sun slowly setting, I laid my head on his shoulder and we slowly headed back.

"Thank you so much for today it was perfect" I said as we stood my hotel door.  
"It was my pleasure" He said and gave me a little kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes to savior the moment.  
"Uhm do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" I asked staring at my feet a little embarrassed.  
A smile covered his face. "I'd like that".  
We headed into the room. I put my bag down and put my hair in a messy bun. I noticed that I was still wearing his sweater.   
"So what do you want to watch" he said and sat on my bed.   
"How about pirates 3?" It was one of my favorite movies.   
"That sounds great."  
I ordered the movie and got 2 sodas from the mini fridge.  
I sat down next to him on the bed and snuggled up to him, putting my head and my arm on his chest. I could feel him lightly kiss the top of my head and stroke my hair.  
This was all too good to be true.  
I watched the movie half way through until I could feel myself getting sleepy.  
I doze of thinking about the wonderful day we had together as I listened to Nicks slow heart beat.

**Short Mary prov **

The day had been fantastic I couldn't wait to tell Rachel.  
I opened my door prepared to scream of joy.  
I quickly stopped when I saw two figures on the bed.  
I went closer to see who it was. **  
Awwwww **is all I could say.  
There lay Rachel and Nick.  
Rachel had her head on his chest and her arm rapped tightly around him.  
They had both dozed of from watching pirates. Not even finishing the movie.  
I got a blanket and put it over them Rachel just buried her head deeper into his chest.  
They looked so cute.  
I got ready for bed and turned the lights down.  
I couldn't wait to tell Rachel about what happened today. 


	6. Pirates and broken hearts

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait.. Busy with school and such but here is another chapter sorry it's going to be a little short. hope you like... :D  
Ohh and thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews.. :D Love them..  
**

**3****rd**** Persons POV**

"No stop" She cried out.  
"Let me go"  
She felt somebody shaking her.  
"Rachel. Rachel. Nobody is after you"  
She opened her eyes and instantly met a pair of chocolate brown ones staring confusingly at her.  
"Bad dream" Nick asked her.  
"Maybe" she held him tighter and buried her face deeper into his chest which she had slept on all night.  
"Come on tell me" He said playfully tickling her.   
"You'll laugh" She said and pulled the covers over her face but he quickly followed and pulled them over him as well.  
"Fine" She whispered her answer  
"What I didn't hear you"  
"Joewasapirateandwastryingtotakemehostage" she blurted out feeling ashamed.  
"Don't worry he gives me night mares too" he hugged her tightly giving her a peck on the top of her head.  
"When you too are finished under there can you please come out I have to tell you something" they heard Mary call out, apparently they had woken her up with their talking.

Rachel let go of Nick and sat up, fixing her hair, she quickly noticed she was still wearing Nicks sweater. He noticed it too apparently and gave her a smile when he saw it.  
"I am guessing you guys hit it of" Mary said and gave us a smirk smile.  
Rachel quickly took a pillow and threw it at her best friends face.  
"Ok fine I can take a hint" she said before continuing.  
"Well you guys know I went with Cody to the studio yesterday"  
The other two nodded.  
"Well one thing led to another and I'm going to be the new star in their show, I went though auditions and they loved me" she had a huge smile across her face.  
Rachel jumped up almost knocking Nick of the bed.  
"THAT IS FANTASTIC, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, CONGRATILATIONS!!!!!" She yelled jumping up and down with Mary.   
When she finally let go Nick congratulated her by giving her a warm hug.  
" There is one thing though" Mary's smile faded a little.  
" What?"  
" I have to stay here for 6 months filming the series" Mary bit her lip.  
Rachel gave her a confused look but didn't mind.  
"It doesn't matter, your going to be a TV star, have you talked to your mom yet?"  
"Yes and she says it's fine, she is going to rent an apartment for me until I get my payments."  
" Well then there is nothing to worry about" Rachel said sitting back down on her bed and took Nicks hand in hers"  
"Thank you so much you guys" Mary said.   
"And I'm sorry Rachel you have to go home alone"  
Both of Rachel's and Nicks hearts stopped and they quickly tightened their grip on each other. They couldn't bare to think of them leaving. Sure they hadn't know each other for a long time but they didn't want to leave.  
Mary saw both of their sad faces.  
"Hey let's go over to tell Joe and Kevin" She said trying to lighten the mood.   
Rachel gave out a light scream and buried herself in Nicks shoulder.  
He just laughed and helped her stand up.  
"Ok no problem, I'll meet you guys in Joe's room" He said and gave Rachel and quick peck on the lips before leaving the room, she got shivers down her body just thinking of him.  
As soon as the door closed Mary turned to face her.  
"Tell me everything"

"Mary and Rachel waited in Joes room but the boy's hadn't arrived yet.  
"I am not a Pirat..." Joe said to Nick as he entered the room but stopped when he saw us sitting there.  
"How'd you guys get in here.? " Joe asked but quickly turned from confusion to a grin.  
He turned to Rachel  
"Arrr" he said and made his finger into a hook.  
His smile faded as Rachel crossed her arms and gave him a deadly look.  
"Arr be right over there" he said and changed from a hook to point behind Kevin.  
Nick just laughed and walked over to hold Rachel's hand.  
Joe took one look at their hands before quickly going right between them to cut them off.  
"So what you want to tell us Mary" He said and put his hands over Rachel's and Nicks shoulders.  
Nick gave him an evil look but Joe just ignored it.

Mary was quick with her story of how she was going to be in a TV series and as soon she was finished she was quickly in a huge hug from Joe who started yelling  
out how lucky she was to hang out with Cody and how hot he was.  
Just acting like a girl with her.

After all the loving hugs and kisses from the two brothers they headed  
of for a coffee. The guys grabbing hats and glasses so they wouldn't be recognized.

"Why is Joe acting so weird about us?" Rachel asked as they walked to the coffee house.   
Nick and her walking several feet behind them hand in hand.  
"Who knows why Joe acts like he does, don't worry about it" Nick said and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Rachel blushed. He made her feel so warm but she didn't know that she made Nick feel the same way, he felt like he had to be with her, when he wasn't close to her he felt empty. He could really just be himself with her and that for him was something new.

They quickly grabbed a booth and the coffee place, a little away from everyone trying to avoid as many people as possible.  
Mary slid in first followed by Rachel and then Nick, Kevin and Joe sat on the ends.

"Aggh" Mary jumped up.  
"What's wrong" Kevin asked very startled.  
"My phone's ringing, it scared me" Mary said as she digged into her pocket to pull out the phone.  
Joe stood up to let her pass.   
"Come on let's get some drinks" Kevin said pulling Joe with him.  
"Ok so Soya latte for Rachel, Vanilla bean for Mary and a caramel latte for Nick right?" Kevin asked and they both nodded.   
"Finally they left" Nick said and leaned into kiss her. The hat and glasses covered him nicely so there weren't any paparazzi.   
"Ughh" Joe said as he saw them kissing, he looked around the counter to see two water bottles and picked them up and headed for them.  
"Joe stop this, what is up with you and them together?" Kevin said and grabbed his shoulders.  
"I... I... I just don't want them together"  
"Why?"  
Joe kept staring at them.   
"Because Rachel is leaving in a week and they are both going to be heartbroken if they get too close"  
Kevin took a deep breath.   
"I think that is a little to late Joe."

Rachel and Nick separated when Mary came to sit down next to them.  
"That was Cody and he just asked me to dinner tonight!" Mary almost screamed.  
Rachel smiled from ear to ear and gave her a big hug.  
" And I start filming tomorrow, he is giving me the script tonight, Rachel I can't wait this is like a dream come true."  
"I am so happy for you" Rachel said and held Mary's hand.  
"Yeah us too" Kevin and Joe said together as they came with the drinks.  
Mary jumped up and down in her seat she was so excited.  
Trying to avoide Joe's evil stair Nick just looked down to see Rachel's hand on the seat. He quickly grabbed it but held it under the table so Joe would see, they both blushed but continued talking. But Joe knew.  
He didn't tell Nick about why he was mad, instead he let them have their moments because soon Rachel would have to go back home and though Joe didn't want that he knew that Nick would be utterly heart broken.

**Sorry guys that was short, but I am having more time so I'll make it up with the next one.  
Review and stay tuned**


	7. Video camera and the sky

**Ok I hope you've like this so far.  
It is just going to get fluffier with each chapter from here on so be prepared.. :D  
R&R**

**Nick's pov**

I couldn't think of her leaving, we only had a few days together and I was going to make them last.  
We had now shared a few kisses and both knew that we cared about each other very much.  
Joe on the other hand was always very strange around us, I asked him a couple of times to tell me what was bothering him but he just told me to forget about it.  
So I did.  
I can't think about how I am going to get through the concert knowing she is on a plane back.  
I shook the feeling away and focused on just making the next few days last, otherwise I'd just regret it.  
She just made every thing feel so different. How we got coffee together or we would just sit and watch a movie. This was something very new for me.

**Short Mary's Pov**

My light brown hair is taken out of a pony tail and my black sleek dress blew around in the wind as Cody walked me to the hotel.  
We went through the park hand in hand, the dinner had been great.  
We joked, we talked about the show and had a great time. He was so funny and easy to be around.  
We came to a stop when we were at a the middle of the park.  
It was lit up with lights in the trees and a fountain in the middle.  
It was as it were pulled out from a movie.  
I could feel shivers up and down my spine as Cody came closer to me.   
"Ohh watch out" Cody yelled as a biker came on a full speed at our way.  
I fell into his arms in shock.  
"You ok" he asked holding me tightly.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I looked into his beautiful eyes that sparkled in the lights.  
We moved closer to each other, my mind was racing at a million miles an hour.  
I could feel his warm breath on my skin, it was slow, he was so relaxed.

The wind gave us the extra push we needed and our lips met in a wonderful sweet and gentle kiss. I felt so warm in his arms and his touch felt so good.  
There was not a care in the world.  
I was standing here kissing the most wonderful guy ever, I was in a TV show and was going to live in L.A for the next 6 months. There was nothing wrong at this very moment.

**Rachel's POV**

Here we stand in Nick's room. He just got in from a great day of  
spending at the beach. Sure a few people noticed him and the paparazzi  
got a few pictures but neither Nick or me cared.  
We were not going to let something like that ruin the next few days.  
We avoided the subject of me leaving in 3 days, instead as soon as we came through that door Nick spun me around, tipped me backwards and gave me a romantic kiss.. Oh how I longed for his touch, that sweet warm feeling that I get when I am with him.  
"Ughh get a room" Joe said as he opened the door and walked inside.  
Nick pulled me up and looked around confused and me a little embarrassed.  
"We are in **my **room" he said and put his arms out showing Joe the room.  
Joe just put his tongue out at Nick and he replied in the same manner.  
Mature boys.  
"What you doing here anyway?" Nick asked him finally .  
"Well" Joe turned his attention to me now.  
"There is a screaming girl down the hallways yelling 'HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME' and I was wondering if that thing belonged to you?"  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"I guess that's my que to leave" I gave Nick a kiss on the cheek and stuck my tongue out at Joe and then made a dash down the hallway.  
"HE KISSED ME, HE KISSED ME" I could hear Mary yell out at the elevator.  
"Let me guess, you had a good night" I said as I made a stop behind her.   
"Where did you come from?" she asked and looked behind me.   
"I was at Nick's and Joe came in complaining about a screaming girl in the hallway" I gave her a little wink before giving her a warm hug as she jumped up and down in joy.  
We walked into the elevator and the whole ride down and until we went to bed she couldn't stop talking about him.  
She quitted down as the night grew older and I stayed up late to read her script.  
I heard a small beep and looked over to see if it had woken Mary up. Nope sound asleep hugging tightly on to her pillow.  
I looked on my bedside table to get my phone.  
"One new message" It read.   
(underline: Rachel **Bold: Nick**)

**What happened? ** It read on the screen.  
I smiled, I loved talking to Nick anyway possible. **  
**Cody and Mary kissed and she was very happy as you could hear ;)  
I put down my phone ready to start reading again but apparently Nick typed fast and I got a reply within the minuet.

**Awww how cute. Our little baby is all grown up.  
**Haha, She is just so psyched about starting filming next week, I think she starts filming the same day as your show.  
**:( yeah the day of our show, don't really want to think about that much.  
**My heart sank, I forgot about that.  
Damn I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up, let's just not try and talk about it, we can just enjoy the next 2 days. :)  
**Yeah that sounds fair enough.  
Btw I found out why Joe's been acting like he has.  
**Why?  
**He told me that the closer we get the harder it will to say goodbye, I guess that's true.  
**Yeah I understand why he would try to protect us. But we're strong we can make it through this.   
Right?  
**Sigh We'll just have to wait and see.  
**Well lets think about something more fun. What are our plans tomorrow??  
**I have to go to the studio but after 3 I am free for the day. Maybe we can go to the park or a deserted beach, today was a little packed.   
**I'd like that. Wait. I have an Idea.  
You have a video camera with you right?  
**Yes.  
**Well bring it tomorrow and make sure the battery is full.  
**Ok great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the studio.  
**Yes. Can't wait. :D  
**Good night Beautiful xoxo  
**Good night my prince. Kiss

With that I turned off my phone and finished reading. I couldn't help but feel a little sad after actually talking about leaving with Nick but I was just going to enjoy the next days.  
I finished reading the script. Mary had a huge part in this and had a romance even with Cody on screen.  
I turned off the lights and hugged my pillow closely, I could still smell Nick's scent on my pillow.

The next day I walked into the studio and the boys were taking a break.  
I could see that Joe had noticed the video camera and was now fooling around with it and just being Joe.  
Him and Kevin even making a little dance as Nick recorded it.  
"Why hello there Princess" He said and pointed the camera at me.  
I gave a little wave  
"Where is Mary?" Kevin asked and stopped dancing.  
"Cody, but she is going to meet us at the park" I answered and lifted my hands up.   
"Ugh she has no time for me any more" Joe complained and crossed his hands  
"Well you see" I started but was interrupted by Joe hogging the camera.  
"Hey lover boy we are doing a masterpiece. Now Rachel if you want to dance come over here and shake your booty other wise stop interrupting us"  
He said and went back to his place.  
"Ohh I'll show you how it's done" I said and walked over and danced with the guys.  
We had such a fun time just fooling around with the camera and now we all had memories that we could look at again.  
We had to stop soon though cause the boys had to finish recording.

The moment they finished we all dashed of. Kevin and Joe wanted to spend a little time with me before I left so we all headed to the park.  
The brothers wore some hats and glasses but took them off when they saw that the park was almost deserted.  
Joe ran up to the swings as soon as we got to the play ground hugging a figure that stood there waiting for him.  
"Guy's it's Mary, she came back for me, I knew you wouldn't leave me" He yelled and tossed her around.  
She just laughed and when he put her down they did their incredibly long handshake and Kevin got it all on film.  
We goofed around on the playground, going down slides, playing on the grass and just doing whatever popped into our minds before heading to the beach.

It was getting pretty cloudy when we came to the beach so not a lot of people were there. Mostly just runners, so there was no way of anybody recognizing the boys.  
This time me and Nick got to keep the video camera while Kevin, Joe and Mary went to play near the water.  
I took the camera and pointed it to show the two of us together.  
"So Mr. Jonas, anything to say to the people watching this?"  
"Hmmm"  
"What about don't give Joe this camera to edit cause him and electronics just don't go together."  
We both laughed.  
"So what about you" Nick asked taking the camera from my hand and doing a close up.  
"Ohh look I can stand on my hands" I said and quickly **tried **to do a little acrobatics but failed and feel to the ground. I laughed at my mistake.  
"Ohh you ok" Nick rushed over and sat next to me.   
"I am now" I took the camera and pointed at us again and gave him a little kiss. But he held my head to make it more romantic.   
"You guys done, thank you" Mary said and stole the camera from us before running of with it to the two other boys.  
Me and Nick laughed and soon ran over to join the others.

We ended the night with a dinner and some movies at Kevin's room where we all fell asleep that night.  
Kevin on the sofa.  
Joe on the bed and Mary on his stomach and me and Nick on the other sofa with me lying on his chest once more.  
This was our last real day together.  
Tomorrow I had to pack and the Brothers were packed with interviews.

Me and Mary spent the whole day just doing some finale shopping before I left and trying to take my mind of it, though it didn't really help.  
Stupid posters every where saying that the Jonas brothers are going to have a concert in 2 days. It didn't really help me forget.

Me and Nick texted most of the day but had to stop when I got a call from their publisher and told me she had to take Nick's phone cause he wasn't paying attention to the interview.  
Ops.  
The day past quickly and me and Mary had to say good bye soon.  
She was of to her new apartment tonight and would be filming all day tomorrow.  
"You will call me every day right?" She said pulling me into a tight hug.  
"Of course and I will promise to come and see you after 2 months  
and then you come home on your breaks right?"  
They both started crying, they had never been away from each  
other this long and didn't really want to start now.  
"Love you" Mary called after wiping away tears that had gone  
on for about 20 minuets and was now heading to a cab.  
"Love you too, go crazy with Cody" I yelled back, she just  
stuck her tongue at me and blew a kiss.

I whipped away a few tears before answering my phone as  
I entered the door.  
"So you ready for tonight?" the voice asked.  
"Well maybe, that depends on where we are going young sir"  
"Well Joe and Kevin are stuck with a couple of photo shoots but I  
am cough sick so I couldn't make it" Nick replied faking a cough  
"That wont do then we can't do anything tonight" I faked a puppy dog voice.  
" I think I can think of something, can you catch a cap and meet me as  
near as you can to the 'Hollywood' sign.?"  
"Uhmm ok, I thought we were just going to take it slow" I asked very confused..  
"Ohh don't worry this will be fun. See you there."  
And we said our goodbyes.  
I ordered a cab to take me there though I had to walk a little to get to where  
Nick wanted us to meet.

I saw a figure as I came closer to the meeting point and could make out curly hair, there was no mistake who that was.  
"This is a long walk" I said as I faked to be tired.  
"Come on" He said a took me of the beeten path.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Just close your eyes" he said and put his hands over my eyes.  
His touch still sends shivers down my body.  
When we finally arrived at a smoother path.   
Without saying a word Nick pulled his hands from my face slowly.   
I opened my eyes to a beautiful picnic setup with pillows and some drinks.  
"Oh my" Is the only thing that came from my mouth as it hung open.  
"Wait until you see the view" he pulled me closer to the blanket and a beautiful sight lay before us. You could see all of L.A and the starry sky right there as we sat down.  
"This is the most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me thank you" I said as I sat down and kissed him passionately.   
The rest of the night we just lay there in each others arms and watched the city and the sky, I couldn't of asked for a better night.

Around midnight we headed back to the hotel.  
Nick came over to sleep in my room.  
No funny business, we just put a movie in and I cuddled up in his arms once again.  
He wrapped his arms around me and it made me feel so safe. Nothing in this world could harm me now.  
We both gently drifted of to sleep, neither one of us talking about what would happen tomorrow.

**Next chapter soon up.. :D**


	8. Goodbye seems to be the hardest word

**One of my favorite chapters..  
R&R**

**Rachel's POV**

I didn't want to say goodbye to Nick. The past two weeks with him and his brothers had been the best days of my life. We were so close that I dreaded to have to get on that plain. But I guess not everything can last forever right?  
Nick wanted to spend as much time with me as he could so he talked Joe and Kevin to drive us to the airport.  
It was so late that on the way I fell asleep in Nick's arms.  
I could feel him stroking my hair and felt his gaze on me. He was completely silent the whole way while Joe and Kevin joked in the front seat.

I never wanted the car ride to end.  
"We're here" Joe said in a happy voice trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Damn"  
Nick kissed my head to wake me up.  
I shook my head and buried myself deeper into his chest, holding tighter on to him.  
I guess Kevin wanted to ditch the check in line so he picked me up of Nick 'bridal style' and took me out of the car.  
"Fine" I said and gave Kevin a playful punch in the arm.

I went to the check in desk with Joe who was helping me carry me bags while Kevin and Nick stood besides the car waiting for us.  
I could barley hear what they were saying but could make out Nick whispering to Kevin  
" Isn't there something we can do to make her stay?"  
I couldn't hear the reply.  
"You know he is going to be miserable without you, and I am going to have to deal with it" Joe said when he saw me looking back and Nick.  
" I don't want to go Joe, I want to stay here with you guy's!"  
"Then stay! We're not leaving for another week" Joe said as we moved closer to the desk.  
" It's not that easy, I have school my final year"  
"You know Rachel" Joe sighed " Nick is know for never talking and being shy, but with you, you bring a whole different person out of him and he is so secure and outgoing that it will pain me to see him locked in his room again with that guitar of his."  
"Joe I... " I couldn't say anything, there was nothing I could say that would change anything, my flight was booked and every thing was finale.

I finished checking in and went over to Nick who put his arms around me and the boys walked me to the security check.  
I tossed my arms around Nicks neck and little tears started to flow as I knew what was coming next.  
"I don't want to go" I whispered in his ear.  
There was short silence until I heard him say something in my ear.  
My heart stopped, my eyes widened as I heard those three words I had been thinking about.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
I looked up from his neck and straight into those chocolate brown eyes, he whipped away my falling tears.  
"I love you too" I said low but just so that Nick could hear it before kissing him softly on the lips.  
" Final call for flight to Reykjavik, Iceland" the announcer said.  
"Come on Rachel" Joe said holding my arm.   
"NO!" I HELD ON TO Nick tighter and he onto me.  
" I don't want to leave you" I cried into his shoulder.  
I hated Joe that moment, he picked me up and tore me away from Nick.  
"LET GO!" I yelled so mad at him.  
I saw as Joe carried me kicking and screaming that Kevin had to hold Nick back. Nick quickly covered his eyes to hide away tears.  
Joe put me down finally in the security line.  
I kept hitting him in the chest tears still running down my face.  
He pulled me into a warm hug.  
"Shh it's ok" he said as I stopped hitting and let him hold me.  
Kevin finally came over after calming Nick down.  
"We'll miss you Rach, come and visit" Kevin said and took over the hug while Joe rubbed his chest.  
I said my goodbye's to the two brothers.  
I took one last look at Nick, he had sat down and still had

his head in his hands. I put my stuff on the belt and started to  
walk through. When I got to the other side picking up my stuff I heard someone yell "Stop!"  
I turned around to see Nick running my way with Joe and Kevin trying to catch him.  
Nick Jumped through the security check and beeped on when he went threw the metal detector to get to me.  
"I forgot to give you this" he said our of breath as he made a stop right in front of me.  
He pulled out a box and opened it to show a beautiful ring.  
"It's a promise ring" he said and took it out and put it on my finger. I notices something on the ring. 'Please be mine' it read with a pink heart on the end.  
Two guards grabbed Nick to throw him out.  
"Wait!" I called. They stopped.  
I threw my arms around Nicks neck and whispered in his ear.  
"Always" I gave him one last kiss as they took him away.

Tears started running down my face as I turned to walk to my gate.

I ran when I saw on the screen 'gate closing'.

"Wait Please" I called as I saw them closing the doors.  
"I'm sorry miss, the plain has already left" the woman at the counter said.  
"But I need to get home!" I said putting my head in my hands.  
"Please take a seat 'mam and I'll see what I can do.  
I took a seat next to the desk and took the ring of my finger starting to examine it thoroughly.  
"This is so beautiful" I thought to myself. I was about to place it back on my finger when I noticed a writing inside, _I love you – Nick.  
_ I could feel a new set of tears running down my face, I couldn't believe I was actually going.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Nick went into the car after seeing the 'Iceland air' plain take off. His eyes were red and he didn't want to talk when Kevin or Joe would ask him if he was alright.  
"Hey Nick, I edit the video from 2 days ago and put it on your Ipod" Kevin said and looked over at Nick in the backseat before giving him his Ipod.   
He turned on his Ipod and stuck the plugs into his ears.

The video started with Mary and Joe just fooling around on the swings before having a pirate battle with twigs.  
It moved on later to everybody playing on the beach.  
Nick could see Mary and Kevin burring Joe in the sand but from the corner of his eye he could see himself and Rachel together running from the wave laughing and having a great time.  
It zoomed on them and a text came over the screen. "What love really looks like".  
"Oh no" Nick thought, he shouldn't watch this it would only make things worse.  
But he couldn't turn the video off.  
The picture turned to them walking down the park hand in hand and her head on his shoulder.  
Nick hadn't known that Kevin was filming this.  
More clips of them came to the screen, like them on the swings or down the slides.  
Rachel dancing with Joe and a few clips of Rachel getting a piggy back ride with Nick.   
The video ended with the part that they took by themselves and Kevin had slowed down the kiss.  
Joe looked in the back seat.  
Nick had his head down tears flowing down his checks.  
"Why did you give him that" Joe whispered to Kevin giving him an evil look.  
"I thought it would help to look at the good times." He looked back confused.  
Nick shut the Ipod of and kept looking out the window. His tears flowing down not saying a single word the whole ride home.

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed as I whipped my tears away and put my ring back on.  
"Miss" the woman at the desk yelled.  
I stood up and quickly gathered my things and walked over to the counter.  
"Is there any flight that I can get tonight?" I asked worriedly.  
"There is a connecting flight in 4 hours and the next direct flight is in a week"  
"Ughh" I groaned and looked down at my hand and saw the ring.  
A smile appeared suddenly across my face.  
"I'll take the one next week"  
The woman gave me a confused look before typing in the confermasion.

I picked up my phone and diled a number.   
"Hello" the voice said.  
"Joe, whatever you do don't say out loud that it's me!".  
You could hear the surprise in his voice.  
"Why aren't you, you know where?" He said and lowered his voice.  
"I missed my flight, but I don't know how to tell Nick."  
Joe turned around to see Nick in the back seat, just looking out the window. His eyes puffy and red.  
"I have an Idea!" Joe finally said. "Do you still have the room key?"  
"Yes" I said and looked through my bag.  
"Meet me at the hotel in Nick's room I'll send Kevin out with him" he said as low as he could so Nick wouldn't hear him.  
"Great I'll grab a cab" I got prepared to hang up before I heard Jow ask  
"Do you still know 'Hello Beautiful'?"  
"Yes" I said confused .   
"Great, see you later" and with that he hung up.

Joe tunred around to look at Nick, when he felt Joe's gaze he looked up and saw that he had a big smile on his face.  
"What", Nick said in a horse voice.  
"Nothing" Joe turned back around.  
"What is he up to?" Nick thought but soon kept looking out the window.  
Not saying a word the rest of the night.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
Tell me what you guys think ????**


	9. Who knows what will happen next

**Things are nearing to an end but do not fear a sequel is coming soon.  
Ohh and one thing that has been bugging me the whole time.  
Ages. :P  
Nick-17  
Joe-18  
Kevin-20  
Rachel & Mary- 17  
I know this isn't Nicks real age but It just fit. ;) Enjoy the chapter  
**

**3****rd**** Pov  
**

"Come on Nick cheer up. You got millions of fans out there." Joe  
said and looked out to see the place packed.  
"I just need one" he mumbled and put his guitar on, preparing for the show.  
"Ugh!" Joe said and walked away.  
"Just put on a good show" he yelled.  
"Five minuets to show" you could hear the producer say.  
Just get through this, Nick said to himself, taking a deep breath before getting into position.

They started the show fine. Nick put on a fake smile and even laughed at one of Joe's jokes.  
When Kevin had a guitar solo Joe went over to Nick to whisper  
something in his ear.  
"Your singing the whole 'Hello Beautiful'" Nicks eyes widened.  
"No please, I can't handle it" he replied shaking his head.  
But Joe didn't listen.  
Nick shook his head at Joe throw out the song but he just smiled back at him.  
After 'Hold on' Joe said a few words.  
"Well today we are honored that Nick is going to sing for us the next song"  
The arena was now filled with loud high pitch screams from all the fans.  
Nick gave them a fake smile before giving Joe his guitar.  
He took a breath and started.

**"Hello Beautiful, how's it going ?  
I hear it's wonderful in California.  
I've been missin' you, it's true."  
**By this time Nick was holding back tears as hard as he could.  
**"But tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
Cause I could go across the world and see every thing  
but never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."  
**Nick turned around while Kevin had a short solo to wipe away  
the tears that he couldn't fight back.  
He gave Joe an evil look but Joe only gave him a smirk smile.  
Nick really hated him that moment.  
He took a deep breath, turned around to sing the second verse.  
**"Hello Beautiful, it's been a long time" **He sang but was joined by   
another voice, Not Joe's not Kevin's but a female voice, one   
that he had been longing to hear.  
He turned around to see the female figure.  
She was wearing black sneakers, jean skirt and a pink t-shirt with a  
few sparkles down the side. Her light brown hair let down.  
"Rachel" he mouthed to her as she came walking next to him, stopping  
right besides him.  
She looked into his brown eyes that were sparkling because of his tears.  
**"Since my phones rung you've been on that line"  
**She sang, Nick completely a loss for words, just looking at her as she sang.  
Joe gave Kevin a sign to slow down the song.  
She put her hands in front of her with room between her fingers.  
Nick snapped out of shock and linked his fingers with hers.  
Their promise rings clinging together.  
**"I've been missin you, it's true." **They sang in harmony.  
"Give it up for Rachel!"  
Joe yelled into the microphone.  
Rachel and Nick still had their eyes glued on each other but tore  
away when they heard yelling and applause coming from the audience.  
**"But tonight, I'm gonna fly,  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly. Yeah"  
**Nick sang still not believing what was happening.  
Their hands joined again as the finished.  
**"Cause I could go across the world and see everything but never  
be satisfied, if I couldn't see. Those"** They took a deep breath  
**"Eyes"** they finished together.   
There was a moment of silence before the crowed burst into cheers.  
Rachel bit her lip as she turned to look at the packed arena.  
Nick leaned in to whisper something in her ear but was interrupted  
by Kevin's guitar starting a new song.  
Rachel started to walk of the stage but Joe grabbed her arm and motioned her to sing.  
**"They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful."**  
They sang through 'Please be mine' and ended on 'S.O.S'.  
They crowed cheered when they ended and even louder when  
Joe pointed to Rachel.  
She was overwhelmed.

As soon as they came off stage Nick grabbed Rachel and kissed  
her passionately.   
"How?" he asked as they broke away.  
"I missed my flight, so I called Joe when you guy's were driving  
back and he talked to the tour manager. And here I am!" she  
said with a big smile on her face to feel his lips against hers again.

"That's why Joe's been acting all weird."  
Rachel bit her lip and Nick gave her a warm smile before pulling her in a warm hug and whispering in her ear.  
"I'm just happy you're here."  
Like always Joe had to ruin the moment.  
"So Nick, see you've met our new friend?" he said and hugged her.  
"I can't believe you kept this from me!" Nick said and punched  
Joe jokingly in the arm.  
"Guy's we need to do a meet and great now" Kevin said and hugged  
Rachel as well.  
"You can come too" he said to her as he pulled away.   
So they headed of, Nick and Rachel hand in hand staying as close as  
they could to each other.

She took a seat behind the brothers at the meet and greet and  
watched as the fans came one by one.  
Occasionally girls would ask for her autograph and she was  
always as shocked.  
In between people the guy's would hold up conversations so  
she wouldn't be bored.  
Kevin's phone rang which caused him to jump from his seat.  
"Hello, yeah, thanks, uhm sure just a sec." He said into his phone.  
"Hey Rachel phone" Kevin said and past it too her.  
She gave him a weird look.  
"Ughm hello" she said into the receiver a little confused.  
Joe, Nick and Kevin watched as Rachel's eyes grew wider as the  
guy on the other line talked.  
They could only hear a few words coming from her.  
"I know. But. I need to go to... Yes. I understand. That sounds great.  
I'll talk to the boy's. See you later" she hung up and looked at the guy's in shock.

"What he say?" Kevin said as his brothers looked at her in confusion.  
"That was our manager right?"  
Joe asked turning to sign another CD.   
"Well I'm not sure how to tell you guy's this. You know what. It's a bad idea."  
She said picking up Kevin's phone.   
"Ohh come on Rach, just tell us" Nick said and turned around after hugging a fan.  
"Fine" she said and took a deep breath.   
"How would you guy's feel if I came on tour with you and did a show  
like tonight every night?" She said this so quickly they almost didn't catch it.  
Joe was leaning his chair back but as soon as he heard the news it caused him to fall backwards of his chair.  
Nick jumped up knocking his stool to the floor.  
"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" he yelled and picked her up, spinning her in circles.   
She laughed like crazy, not believing the news.  
"Nick!" she laughed, "the fans?"  
He quickly put her down but gave her one last hug.  
Kevin helped Joe up and they both gave her a warm hug as well.  
"Congratulations, we can't wait. How did this happen though?"  
Joe said letting go of her and walked to the next waiting fan girl.  
"Well" Rachel said sitting back down.   
"He saw me tonight and said that the liked the crowd's reaction and  
wanted that every night"  
She looked down a little nervous.  
She had second thoughts.  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he fixed his chair from the floor.  
"Nothing" she said and signed another photo.  
But Nick knew better, he knew there was something on her mind.

"Goodnight everybody!" the brothers yelled over the fans.  
There was a pinching scream, all of the fan girls yelling out their  
love for the brothers. Joe Nick, Kevin and Rachel got into the limo  
heading to the hotel.  
Nick watched as Rachel and Joe were in deep conversation about the tour.  
What she should wear, if she should play an instrument and how the show  
should run.  
But Nick could see something was wrong. She didn't have her usual perky   
smile or that sparkle in her eyes, there was something bothering her.

"I have to go and get a room for the next few day's" Rachel said as she  
stepped out of the car.  
She had slept over at Joe's room last night.   
"Uhm... R... Rachel" Nick said and looked down.  
"You can stay with me. I mean if you want to" he felt really embarrassed.  
A smiled crept over her face.  
"I'd like that" she said and took his hand.  
After all her luggage was in the room and Nick and Rachel had said goodnight   
to Kevin and Joe, they headed back into their room.  
The first thing she did was call Mary and tell her everything.  
She couldn't last night because it was so late, and all day today had been packed with sound check and such without Nick noticing.  
Nick could hear loads of screaming coming from Rachel's phone as she told Mary the news.   
After talking for about half an hour while Nick lay on his bed and watched TV, Rachel finally came and sat down next to him taking of her shoes.  
She felt Nick sit up straight so he was right next to her.  
"Ok tell me what's wrong?" he put his hand on her lap getting her attention.  
"Nothing, I'm fine" she faked a smile.  
"Come on Rachel you know I know you better that that."  
She sighed.

"Fine" she crossed her hands.  
"I don't think I can do this. I can't sing every night. I'll mess up and ruin  
everything for you guy's!"  
She said and looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Rachel I..." he sad and whipped her tear away.  
"Nick I'll mess everything up with the show and with us!"  
She stood up quickly and walked to the window looking out at L.A. at night.  
Nick was a little taken back by what she said but stood up and walked  
behind her, pulling her into a hug with her back against him.  
She laid her head back so it lay on his chest.  
"Everything is going to go great, you're a amazing singer and nothing will  
go wrong, I'm going to be right here."  
She turned around to face him, Nick whipped way tears running down her face.  
"Promise?" she whispered looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Always and forever" he said and leaned in for a kiss. He sopped when their noses touched, her breath on his, he felt a tear running down her cheek.  
"Hey we're gonna be alright" he said with a smile.   
"Cheesy" she smiled and closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
With down town L.A. at their feet Rachel thought about how she had  
almost not decided to come with Mary.  
Wow that would've been a big mistake.

**Well guys this story is officially over but not to worry if you liked it.  
A sequel is up and will be just as romantic and cheesy as this one.. ;)  
Review and thank you guys so much for putting this into a favorite  
story it means the world to me.. :D**

**Ohh and just to answer a question from one of the reviewers about why I picked Iceland. I live there so I just wanted people to discover it .. ;)**


End file.
